Before You Knew
by Bleedinginside47
Summary: He walked away, unaware of anything that had happened. Now she was alone and unsure of who to turn to. But one thing she knew was that staying silent was not an option.
1. Chapter 1

**Before You Knew**

**Rated: **T (for language)

**Pairing(s):** Finchel, Faberrittana and Puckleberry friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the songs used in this story.

**Summary:** He walked away, unaware of anything that had happened. Now she was alone and unsure of who to turn to. But one thing she knew was that staying silent was not an option.

**A/N:** I've had so many story ideas going through my head, it's crazy. After reading some more fanfiction, I just couldn't leave this idea alone. I don't know how far it'll go, but I think I'm definitely going through with one of the ideas. This story will be Finchel, and a possible Faberritana friendship. It is set in the first season. Everything with Quinn's pregnancy and the rest of the glee club is canon; Rachel is the only thing that is different. The future chapters will be longer.

NOTE: I am still not sure if this story will center around Finchel romance or Faberrittana friendship, so please don't be surprised if it goes either way. If you'd rather not stick around to find out, please feel free to stop reading.

* * *

It was a surreal experience to walk down the halls of McKinley and worry so much about what people might say to her. Classified as the school loser, not many talked about her. But if anything interesting happened to Rachel Berry, everyone would want to know about it. That was how the school worked and because everyone was so used to it, it became a normal thing.

It was no different for Quinn Fabray, yet there was nothing about her that was worth writing a story about; she was catholic, president of the celibacy club, and dating quarterback Finn Hudson. Everything was perfect in her world-she had the guy, the popularity, everything a high schooler would want. But one simple mistake threw a wrench in that plan.

Quinn Fabray was pregnant.

The kiss between her and Finn meant nothing. What they did together meant nothing. Was she simply a substitute for what Quinn wouldn't give him the first time?

"_Come back to Glee." The bowling alley's bright lights couldn't distract her from the words spoken by Finn._

"_I'll have to quit the play." Her eyes still trailed Finn's, and she made her decision as soon as she saw the disappointment cross his features. "I'll do it."_

_They both laughed when they embraced each other in another hug, one that showed everything that the two felt for one another._

Slamming her locker in anger and sadness, she tried to wipe the few tears that spilled from her eyes in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. Putting on her best show-face no matter the circumstances. But even her performance preparations couldn't wipe that look of betrayal off her face.

_It was after bowling, and they agreed to hang out at her house. Finn felt the same as she did, and that made her feel like she was on top of the world. Especially when he took her in his arms and kissed her like she had at the bowling alley._

_She returned the kiss with so much passion, that she had to wonder where it came from. Then she remembered: this was Finn Hudson, the boy she was in love with. Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. Even that didn't bother her anymore._

_He said he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, and now he was getting his chance. Falling onto the bed, the kissing continued slowly, allowing Rachel to feel every bit of love the boy had. Even the discarding of clothes didn't let her feel anything else but happiness._

Even recalling the memory was painful, and she wondered how on earth she could have felt even a bit of happiness with someone who was lying the whole time. And now she had no choice but to be involved.

Her eyes watched Quinn and Finn standing together, seemingly taking comfort from one another. If things were different, she might have approached them. But Finn's smile was something that kept her away; she made him happy, and she had nothing more to say at the moment.

He walked away, unaware of anything that had happened. Now she was alone and unsure of who to turn to. But one thing she knew was that staying silent was not an option.

She gave him something she would never give to anyone else.

And right now, that was her biggest regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before You Knew**

**Rated: **T (for language)

**Pairing(s):** Finchel, Faberrittana and Puckleberry friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the songs used in this story.

**A/N:** PLEASE READ. So, I've been thinking of a couple comments people have made on more than one of my stories. That my themes are wrong or that I should put it under a different category. First, I have to say that with most of my stories, I plan as I go. I usually don't plan a specific ending, and therefore don't know which way the story will go. Saying that my story is under the wrong category on the first chapter or saying so without reading the whole story isn't giving you the information as to why I categorized it as I did. I said this is the first chapter but I want to remind people in case they didn't see: This story will end up either being Finchel, Faberrittana/Pezberry friendship, or both. Both will be present in the story and it will mostly likely end with both of them being of equal importance. That's all for my rambling, enjoy the second chapter. :)

* * *

Santana figured she was losing it by having nothing better to do than watch Rachel Berry storm down the hallway with that same crazed look with the volume turned up. Even if the girl was insane and extremely annoying, her drama was amusing and entertaining. Only now she had to wonder who was on the receiving end of the diva's anger.

Narrowly avoiding eye contact when she turned around, the latina caught a glimpse of Finn rapidly walking down the hall, and she was pretty much able to put the pieces together. Her back pressed against the lockers as she nonchalantly filed her nails, yet her eyes stayed glued to Finn when he approached Rachel.

"Rachel, please talk to me." He started right before Rachel slammed her locker and began to walk away. "Come on, just talk to me." His large hand rested on her shoulder, and Santana caught sight of her tear-stained face.

"What do you want me to say Finn? That I forgive you for lying to me?" Another attempt at dodging confrontation was foiled when the quarterback stopped her once more.

His look of confusion made Santana scoff with frustration. "What are you talking about?"

_Oh, get to the point!_

"When were you planning on telling me that Quinn was pregnant?" Finn's eyes widened with dismay. "Or were you planning on letting me down easy by having someone else do it for you?"

"H-how did you find out?"

_Drama, drama, drama._ Santana could hear the voices of Mercedes and Kurt echo in her mind, and she had to say she agreed with them. Whatever problems occurred usually meant good gossip.

She watched Rachel pulled away from the tall teen and crossed her arms. "Everyone in glee knew about it and I finally got caught up. I can't believe I actually trusted you in the first place." A solitary tear ran down her cheek. "I was an idiot for hooking up with you thinking you might actually have feelings for me."

_Wait, what?_

"I do!" The latina could see the beads of sweat on his face and if not for what she was focused on now, she would have pointed out how nervous he looked. "I know I haven't been completely honest… but everything was real. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"Frankly, Finn, I don't know what you would lie to me about." Rachel's eyes were hard and cold, and she didn't acknowledge him anymore when she was finally able to turn around and hide her tears. "I won't be laughed at again. You can have as much fun with Quinn as you want, but my dreams are bigger than that. And they're bigger than you." With that, Rachel left the now dejected Finn standing in the middle of the hall.

_Crap._ Santana quickly turned the corner to make sure Finn hadn't seen her. When she was sure that he was none the wiser, she thought about their conversation again. Okay, so Finn and Rachel had a thing. They hooked up. Not like she cared, but seriously? Quinn was captain of the Cheerios, and if she ever heard anything, more than one person would get a beating.

"Hey Santana!" A groan of frustration might have escaped her mouth if it wasn't Brittany that approached her.

"Hey, Britt." She went to link pinkies with her, but the blonde stopped her.

"Coach Sylvester wanted to see us. I already told Quinn." They didn't waste any time walking to the woman's office, but Santana still couldn't rid herself of the information she had just gotten-indirectly.

* * *

Coach Sylvester was an intimidating person. Not in the same way as Quinn and Santana, but in a weird open yet private kind of way. At practice, the woman made her presence known and pointed out everything that they did wrong. Which was pretty much… everything. Then there was the other side that was usually reserved for Mr. Schue that usually involved planning revenge without making it blatantly obvious.

That is how Santana might explain it if anyone were to ask why Sue Sylvester is the way she is. Even at the beginning of freshman year, Santana had to get used to how the Coach ran things. But neither of them took crap from anyone, so it was pretty much a mutual tolerance.

This was different. The chair that she was sitting in now was normal for her and she couldn't count how many times the had been in this position, but she honestly wasn't anticipating being called to attention right after getting scoop on Berry.

"You three are probably wondering why I called you into my office." Santana copied Quinn and Brittany's agreements, which probably wasn't even acknowledged as the woman cleaned her trophies. "I'm sure you are acquainted with one Rachel Berry."

The latina did her best to nod with confidence even if her curiosity might have made her a little nervous. What did she know?

"And I'm also sure that being the lead of that wretched _glee club_ has gotten her quite a reputation." _Just keep nodding._ "That girl is the key to destroying glee club."

Quinn cut him. "Why is that, exactly?" She sounded bored, and Santana wished she could wipe that look off her face. Luck was on her side, as Coach Sylvester had no clue about the blonde's pregnancy.

"Because," The woman started dramatically. "Without a lead, there is no balance. And with no balance, there is no club." She grinned wickedly and the three Cheerios started to catch on to the point of this meeting, but when her fingers landed on Santana and Brittany, a bad feeling settled in her stomach.

"I want you two to befriend little miss Barbra Streisand. Get her to trust you. By the end of this week, she will be a member of the Cheerios."

Silence followed her instructions, only until Quinn cut in. "_What?_"

"You heard me, Q. Berry will become a Cheerio."

Once again, blank stares was all she got, and Santana decided to step up. "Care to elaborate, Coach?"

The woman dragged a hand across her face before speaking. "I am aware that this girl isn't the most popular in this club. And thankfully for me, William doesn't realize it. We will steal the girl from right under his nose. She'll feel appreciated here, and leave that glee club for good. Without her, they won't place at Sectionals."

"This is crazy! RuPaul can't be a Cheerio!"

"Last time I checked, it wasn't your decision, Q." Coach Sue snapped back. Her eyes turned to Santana and Brittany once more. "Befriend her. Get her away from that glee club, and we'll be home free." The smiles were only shared by the Brittany and Sue; Quinn didn't say a word and Santana was too lost in thought to notice.


End file.
